Imperfect Secrets: Dawn of Fire and Wind
by beautiful-note2895
Summary: Anatsu, Aruma, and Dairin are the last of the Hyō clan, who was murdered by an unknown force. Anatsu, and Dairin have since moved to the Hidden Leaf living out their dreams. Anatsu catches the eye of a blonde haired jounin, but is afraid of love. Dairin has caught the attention of an Uchiha but is to stubborn to see it. What will happen. MinatoXOC and ObitoXOC (No Kid Obito Death!)
1. Chapter 1

**Imperfect Secrets: Dawn of Fire and Wind**

**Guess who is back with a new laptop and more awesome stories? Me! Well I am happy to announce that my other two stories will continue and be updated within two weeks since I have a job now. I still love all of my loyal readers and guests too. So let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its original character's. I do however own Anatsu, Mayonaka. They were made out of me and my sister's imagination way before this story was thought of.**

**Anatsu is pronounced-**_** Uh-Not-Sue**_

**Mayonaka is pronounced-**_** May-Oh-Naka (like the **__**naka**__** in **__**Yamanaka**__**, Ino's clan)**_

_******No actual update I was just had to fix the Chapter label it said Chapter 2 when this is Chapter 1******_

* * *

**Chapter 1/ Normal POV-**

She walked down the streets of Konoha with her nose in a book, her nin-kin at her side, and her hair held in a high ponytail. Her outfit, a forest green tank top with a mesh shirt over it, and a pair of black shorts that reach about mid-thigh and combat boots, blended in with the hustle and bustle of the citizens around her. Her eyes were sucking in the words on the page as she continued on her route to the Market. She didn't notice a blonde haired man walking in her way in standard jounin attire.

"Oomph." She let out a squeak as her butt hit the ground.

She began to panic when she realized that she had let go of her book, and it wasn't anywhere near her.

"Excuse me, but I think this belongs to you." A lovely tenor voice sounded in her ears.

She began to wonder if she was hearing things when her book appeared in front of her face.

The woman looked up to see a blonde haired man standing in front of her holding her book out. All she could think was._ He looks like he just jumped out of one of my romance novels._

The red head took in his ocean blue eyes and his unruly blonde hair. He had a small nose and kissable lips. His sun-kissed skin made her want to touch him just to see if he was as warm as he looked.

"Are you ok?" He asked her with a hint of worry.

"Yeah I am fine just a little shocked is all. Normally I never run into someone, I'm sorry." She replied sheepishly.

"It's alright. I'm Minato Namikaze." He held his hand out for her to shake when she stood up.

**Minato's POV-**

Cat-like hazel eyes looked at me with curiosity. "My name is Anatsu Hyō. I am so sorry about running into."

I laughed "Like I said before it's alright I wasn't paying much attention to what I was doing myself."

She giggled and it made me feel happy that she wasn't so worried about running into me. Some children ran by playing Ninja and the sight made frown slightly.

"What's wrong Hyō-san?"

"To them we are the heroes of this village, and they want to become just like us, but they know nothing of the hardships and losses we go through for our village." She replied while toying with a charm on her bracelet.

"That is why we teach them about what it means to be a ninja if they enroll in the academy." I told her.

She smiled sweetly at me, and I could tell right away it was a fake. "Yeah but some will continue on thinking that it could never happen to them until it is too late."

"I'm sorry." I told her hoping she would smile for real this time.

She genuinely smiled at me and it felt good to know I made that smile happen.

"Thank you Namikaze-san." She replied with a lovely smile.

"Minato."

"What?" She replied confused.

"Minato is my name, Hyō-san. There is no need to be formal with a friend is there?" I asked her with a big grin.

She gave me a smile in return. "I guess not. Call me Anatsu, well that's what all of my friends call me anyways."

She giggled, but she was interrupted by a nudge in her back. She turned around and growled at whoever pushed her. I was surprised to hear a growl back, so I leaned over and looked to who was brave enough to growl at someone.

I was at a loss for words when I saw a panther with bright baby blue eyes and pitch black fur. It was tall, the cat's head reaching Anatsu's waist. The big cat's body was built for running and pouncing. You could see its muscles and know that this cat was dangerous yet lithe. It wasn't bulky and huge; it was slim and tall, for agility and strength.

The panther turned its starry blue eyes on me and then came over to sniff me. I stiffened and then relaxed once it tilted its head towards my hand.

"Mayonaka it's not nice to interrupt people's conversation even if you are bored." Anatsu scolded the feline with her hands on her hips.

The cat huffed and sat in front of me, as if claiming I was its new best friend for the attention I was giving it. I squatted down so I was eye level with her and smiled. The panther looked back at Anatsu and then looked at me. It stared at me and I just scratched under her chin, in return the big cat purred.

"She's beautiful, but why did you name her Mayonaka, and where did you get her?" I asked Anatsu.

"I was five when she was born, my parents Nin-kin mated and she is from their first litter. She chose me when she was able to forms a bond with humans, and she's been mine ever since. I named her Mayonaka, because her eyes are such a rare light blue for panthers that whenever I look at them they remind me of the stars." She confessed to me with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Well I can understand why now. Her eyes are very beautiful. She's the first panther I have ever seen as a nin-kin. I'm used to seeing dogs or wolves, but never a panther." I said while smiling at Mayonaka.

"My clan is the only clan that uses panthers as nin-kin. Panthers are believed to be too stubborn and independent to have as companion. Because of those characteristics they look over the fact that they are fiercely loyal and protect their family." Anatsu replied to me with a look of slight irritation at the bad name panthers have been given.

Suddenly Mayonaka got up and whined at Anatsu, while rubbing her side against her companion's hip.

"I know, but the steaks aren't going anywhere, and plus we haven't trained in a couple days from that mission and I want to make sure you healed perfectly."

"I could help you train if you like. I have to meet up with my students, in about an hour, and teach them some more things though." I told her with a smile on my face.

"That would be great, but I need to go to the market first. I'll meet you in the training grounds at-"

"Seven."

She smiled. "Yeah Mayonaka and I will meet you and your genin in an hour. Don't forget either."

She began to walk away with her panther at her side, but she turned around and looked me in my eyes with a small smile. "I'll see you then, Minato."

She turned back around and began to walk away. I turned around to walk to the training grounds when I heard someone shreek.

"We just met him Mayo-chan! I'm not old enough to mate with anyone yet! I still have a couple of years to go before I settle down and have kits."

I chuckled and continued on my way slowly to the training grounds.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! As always please review/fav/follow and I love you all.**

**Special shout out to my sister DEADPrincess01 for helping me with all of this madness in my head to get me out of the funk of writer's block.**

**P.S. Anatsu's Character is based off of my personality. Haha I had to write something with my OC though and I wanted to try my hand in NarutoVerse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto or any of its original character's. I do however own Anatsu, Mayonaka, Dairin, and Oni. They were made out of me and my sister's imagination way before this story was thought of.**

**Aruma is pronounced- _Like Asuma but with an R instead of the S_**

**Dairin is pronounced- **_**Die-rin**_

**Oni is pronounced- **_**Oh-Knee**_

* * *

**Chapter 2/ Anatsu's POV –**

"Dairin I'm home, with food!" I yelled into the house already heading into the kitchen.

"Nii-chan, you're finally home!" Someone yelled.

Suddenly there was a thump and then soft fast paced steps coming down the stairs. I heard a chair scrape across the floor and a soft huff. I turned around to see my ten year old little sister.

She had thick, auburn hair that stopped at her shoulders, and her bright green eyes shined with mischief. She still had on her pajamas which consisted of; an oversized purple T-shirt that looked very familiar to me.

Dairin ran into the dining room and grabbed to bowl of water, from her big sister, to give to her small nin-kin. The red-eyed panther looked at the bowl and back to Dairin.

"Yes Oni, you have to drink water this time." Dairin said with a small huff.

"Because Anatsu and Naka-chan are home, and she told me that Kool-aid, Dango, and Poky aren't good for you. We want to become strong kunoichi like Natsu-chan, and become one of the most feared ninja ever, and become the best Anbu captain ever." Dairin scolded her panther with a puffed out chest.

The red-eyed panther rolled its eyes, and left the little girl's side for the older of the two. Oni sat next to Anatsu's leg purring for her to drop him some meat.

"You know normal kids dream about being better than their siblings or parents, even dream of being Hokage, but you want to be the most feared ninja." Anatsu commented while finishing up the rice and egg drop soup.

"I don't care what other people think of me, plus since when was I ever normal. Last time I checked you used to want to be feared by all and be the top five in the bingo book. That doesn't sound normal to me either." Dairin pouted as she sat in her spot on the table.

"Well I am not normal either, most women my age are looking for possible husbands and ready to start a family. I don't want to settle down I want to be a ninja and live life to the fullest every day. I can't imagine being tied down and not go travel, or stop being a ninja and never feel an adrenaline rush because of battle again." I shivered as I thought about the horrific life.

"See, so my being abnormal shouldn't be weird to you. Even Aruma nii-kun is abnormal, so that makes the Hyō clan weird, but awesome. Hyō Pride!" Dairin shouted with her fist raised in the air.

I finished our lunch and served my little sister her food, which she shoveled down her throat. I had put two plates down for Mayonaka and Oni to eat. I felt happy watching my family together and healthy. I finished my food and looked at Oni, sitting on Dai's lap, eating the leftover food.

His blood red eyes connected with mine and he yawned making me laugh.

"Don't fall asleep just yet Oni-kun we are training today." I stated while gathering the dishes to load into the sink and wash.

I filled the sink with water and waited for my sister's excited response. Which would come in 3…2…1…

"You're going to train us today Nii-chan?!" She squealed.

"Well I am going to show you some more moves that will help your bond with Oni grow and make you stronger. You will also get to see a genin team today, and watch how they work." I replied back just finishing all the dishes.

"Oh, will you fight with them?" she asked me with anticipation glowing in her green eyes.

"No, but their Sensei may fight them. I am sure he fights way better than me."

Dairin deflated as usual and blew her purple bangs out of her face. While mumbling about how she has seen a lot of nii-kun fights, but has never even seen me in a serious spar.

"That's because I like to leave my fights on the battlefield and not bring them home. I don't want us to have a sibling rivalry like mom and dad put me and Aruma through. We couldn't look at each other without wanting to fight. That's pretty hard seeing as he is my twin, and we shared the same room until we were seven." I explained for the hundredth time this week.

She was still huffing and puffing, when I finally noticed the time.

"Oh crap, Dai hurry up and get some training clothes on and let's go. I promised him we would meet in training grounds seven in ten minutes. Since you can't do the teleportation jutsu yet we have to run." I yelled while shoving her up some stairs and running into my room to put on my training gear.

I walked out of my room in the standard black jounin sweats and a tight purple crop top. I wrapped from my ankles to my shins in binding and my fists to the middle of my forearm. Aruma used to always tell me I looked like a boxer with my hands wrapped like that. I grabbed my hip and thigh pouches off of my bed and met and equally prepared Dairin at the door.

She had on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt with a peace sign on the chest. Her outfit was a close match to mine but her shirt wasn't as tight as mine, or showed off her stomach, and she didn't have bindings like me. I put on my ankle high combat boot and pulled my deep red hair into a messy bun.

"Are you ready to go Dai-chan and Oni?" I asked with a smiled and Mayonaka at my side.

"Let's go!" She yelled.

"Alright we only have five minutes to get there so we need to be fast. Do you want to ride Naka-chan? Because if you do we can get there faster and jump the roofs." I informed her.

"I will if you spar with me and take me seriously this time." She bargained with me knowing I had a problem with being tardy to get her way.

"Yes fine I will, but don't get mad if you lose quickly. Remember you wanted me to talk you seriously." I said as she climbed onto Mayonaka's tall form. I looked at Oni and laughed as he huffed when Mayonaka grabbed him by the scruff of his neck to carry him.

"Don't worry Oni you'll grow soon. Naka-chan was the runt of the littler, now look at her. She's the biggest of them all and even bigger than Aruma-kun's panther, Honō. Now let's go and show people what the Hyō Clan is made of!" I declared as we set off to the training grounds.

* * *

I made it there with one minute to spare, luckily for me it seemed as though Minato was telling his students something. I walked up behind him concealing my chakra signature to a bare minimum, so that even the most experienced shinobi would have a hard time trying to find me. I saw his students staring at me from my peripherals and had to hold back a giggle at the way one of them was staring at me.

"Now we have someone coming here to show you all something that should be taught and is respected in the ninja world." He told them in a soft tone.

"Sensei is this person a female?" The silver haired boy asked.

"Yes she is."

"Does she have deep red hair, like a bit darker than Kushina-san's?" The dark haired boy asked with a stunned face.

"Yes she does." He answered slightly confused.

"Does she have bright hazel eyes too Sensei?" The brown haired girl asked him with a smirk.

"Yeah, how do you three already know this?" He asked with a perplexed expression.

"Because, I am already here and waiting for an introduction." I said with a little giggle as he whirled around and faced me.

"Ah, Anatsu you are already here. Where is Naka-chan?" He asked me with a worried look.

"Oh she should be here in about 3…2…1"

Suddenly Mayonaka jumped down from a thick tree branch and dropped Oni on the ground. Two of the three genin jumped back away from her as the silver haired boy pulled out a dagger ready for her to pounce. Mayonaka stretched her limbs and then yawned showing off her long sharp fangs and then retreated to sit by my side, nuzzling my hip with her head.

I smiled down at her and scratched behind her left ear earning a loud purr. As the genin heard this they shifted back into a relaxed stance, while the dark-haired boy's mouth hung open from shock.

He pointed a finger at Mayonaka and shouted. "I thought that thing was going to eat me, but it's just a big softy! It's probably just a house pet or something, not useful at all."

My eyes narrowed as Mayonaka's got into a pouncing position and bared her fangs at said boy. I walked in front of Mayonaka still glaring earning the boy's attention.

"Mayonaka is not a house pet, nor is she useless. She wants to hurt you right now, but I am not letting her seeing as you are a fellow leaf ninja now. I advise you to apologize to her or else I will let her show how strong she really is." I said calmly trying to hold back my anger at disrespecting my ninkin.

"I'm sorry for disrespecting your panther ma'am, and I am sorry Panther for calling you a house pet. Now please don't eat me!" He yelped a little bit.

I smiled back at him. "Apology accepted, now I think introductions are appropriate right? My name is Anatsu Hyō, and this big loveable panther is my ninkin Mayonaka. I like to read and train to become stronger. I dislike people who turn against their village, the idea of settling down, people who give up, and those who don't treasure family and friends. My hobbies are doing anything artistic, cooking, and anything musical. My dream is to be in the Top five of the Bingo book and become one of the most feared ninja."

The girl looked at me like I was crazy, when I said I dislike the idea of settling down, and the two boys looked at me as if I was a science experiment. Oni sneezed and it grabbed everyone's attention, especially the girl and dark haired boy's.

"Oh My Kami! It is so cute, what's its name, and can I have it?" The girl squealed happily.

"No you cannot have Oni!" Dairin yelled as she appeared from the tree line.

"Who are you and what is your name?" The silver haired boy asked her with a stoic expression.

"Sorry, but I was taught not to talk to strangers in masks." She replied.

"Haha she got you Kakashi-teme." The dark haired boy laughed.

"Shut up Obito. You really are a dobe." Said boy coolly replied.

"I thought you said I would get to see how a genin team works Nii-chan?" Dairin asked me.

"We were in the middle of introductions, and seeing as you are here, you can introduce yourself." I told her with a smirk.

"How about we say I did and I don't." She crossed her arms.

"Do it now, or I won't spar with you, or show you the clan jutsu." I crossed my arms and gave her the try-me look.

"Ugh fine. My name is Dairin Hyō and this little fur ball is my ninkin Oni. She-, "She points back at me with a huff. "-is my Nii-chan and her ninkin. I like to pull pranks, take naps, and poky. I dislike taking medicine, annoying people, people who diss my friends, and when Anatsu catches me when I'm in trouble. My hobbies are pulling pranks, reading, training, and painting. My dream is to become the most feared ninja ever, and become the best Anbu captain ever!" She yelled with a triumphant voice, and a fist raised in the air.

"Ok well, I'll start for my team. My name is Minato Namikaze and these three are my students. I like training, reading, learning new things, and protecting the village. I dislike people who hate teamwork, those who don't look out for their teammates, and those who try and hurt the village or my precious people. My hobbies are reading, training, and taking walks around the village. My dream is to become the fourth Hokage." Minato smiled at us.

"My name is Obito Uchiha and I like pulling pranks, helping the elderly, and being a ninja. I dislike people who underestimate the Uchiha, people who abandon their teammates, and when my pranks fail. My hobbies are pulling pranks, making people smile, and helping elderly. My dream is to become Hokage!" he yelled with a big grin.

"My name is Rin Nohara and I like to train, help others, and assist in the hospital. I dislike rude people, and those who hurt the village. My hobbies are studying medical jutsu, training to become a medic nin, and helping those close to me. My dream is to become the best Medic nin ever and help save lives." She smiled sweetly and Dairin snorted under her breathe, making me slap the back of her head.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake and I like to train. I dislike those who don't follow the rules. My hobbies are training and becoming a stronger ninja. I don't really have a dream." He said with no expression at all making Dai blow up.

"How can you have no dream? That's the most demented thing ever! That's like saying you don't like puppies and kittens!"

"Dai stop it, or I will make you do 100 sit ups while hanging from a tree." I said with a raised brow.

Dairin huffed and sat next to Oni, who laid down on the ground. I stood next to Minato who told his students to sit down.

"Okay now that introductions are out of the way, Anatsu here will be talking to you about ninkin and the bond between animal and ninja." Minato told the kids.

He walked and sat on a tree stump behind his students waiting for me to start.

"Well seeing as I don't know how much you know about ninkin, I will let you ask me anything pertaining to ninkin and life as a ninja with a ninkin." I told them as I sat down next to Mayonaka who laid her head in my lap.

Kakashi raised his hand lazily and I nodded for him to ask his question.

"Can you summon panther, or is your companionship like the Inuzuka Clan and their wolves?" he asked with a slight hint of curiosity in his voice.

"No I can't summon her. Our relationship is more like the Inuzuka clan's and their wolves. She chose me when I was four and that is when I got her. She and I have a bond that is irreversible. Our clan has always used panthers for as long as our history records." I replied while rubbing between Naka's ears.

Rin raised her hand next. "What do you mean when you say your bond is irreversible?"

"Do you remember when I said that she chose me?" They all nodded their heads. "Well when we are old enough and our chakra has formed its signature, think of it like your fingerprint no one else has the same exact fingerprint and a new litter is old enough we put the children in a room with the panthers. One or, although rarely, more panthers will begin to go to the child that it feels a pull to protect towards. Once the panther has chosen its child it will link it's chakra with the child's forming the beginning of a bond. After the child has learned to link its own chakra back to the panthers the chakra will intertwine and become one. At first they have to regularly link chakra's until the chakra bond is so strong that it doesn't need to be repaired when one of them yanks back. It's like two people pulling on a rope and as they keep pulling away from each other the rope begins to weaken. Something as small as being mad at our ninkin when we are young can harm that small fragile bond, so therefore it needs to be repaired and renewed." I answered.

"Can you understand your ninkin's growls and stuff?" Obito said while waving his hand in the air.

"No I don't understand her growls. What you all hear as growls, huff, and purrs from her, I hear actual words and a voice in my mind. We have a telepathic link, she can speak to me though my thoughts while she understands me when I speak out loud, or mentally back to her." I stated and looked at the amazed kids' faces. Dairin snorted and I threw a stick at her arm.

They all raised their hands after they got over their initial shock. I was thinking about who to pick when I saw a hand fly up that wasn't the size of a child's. I looked for the face the hand belonged to, and smiled at the culprit.

"Yes Minato, what would you like to ask me?"

"Does having a ninkin and being bonded to them give you heightened senses, or did you already have them before you bonded?" He inquired me with a serious look.

"We already had some heightened senses. For example my sense of sight, smell, sound, and touch was already more advanced than the average persons. When I fully bonded with Mayonaka some of those senses became keener, like my sight, hearing, and touch. I am also a sensory type because of having to strengthen our bond and look for her chakra." I answered honestly not really liking the smile Dairin and Obito gave me.

* * *

Questions went on like that for some time, until Minato asked if they could see how we fight together. I looked at Dai-chan and seen her smiling at me ready for our spar. We walked into the middle of the clearing.

"Remember Dai to feel what he is feeling through your bond and you will move and attack as one. Listen to each other and your bond will become stronger, and do not pull against each other. Now are you ready?" I asked getting into my fighting stance with Mayonaka slightly in front of me, but off to the right.

"You better take me seriously this time!" She yelled and got into her own stance with Oni completely in front of her.

She ran at me head on with a kunai in hand. I did the hand seals for a substitution Jutsu and teleported into the nearest tree. After she sliced the log, realizing that I used the jutsu, she paused and calmed down. I could tell she was using Oni and feeling me out through their bond.

"_We need to move or else they are going to find us or do you have a plan?"_ Mayonaka asked me.

"I need you to go underground and pounce on Oni to distract him, while I fight with Dairin." I whispered to her, so Oni would not pick up on our plan.

I made a tunnel under the ground with my earth release and Mayonaka crawled under ground. I waited until I heard the earth explode, and two snarls, then I went for it. I ran while Dairin was focused on Oni being attacked. I threw six shiruken at her and she dodged them all while being cut by two, on her left arm and right thigh. I went in ready to punch her in the wounded thigh when I noticed her reaching for her kunai.

I quickly spun while pulling out my own kunai, and we clashed blades. She tried to overpower me, but my years of fighting against tougher opponents helped in this predicament. I moved my blade in an arc to throw her off balance and jump back to make an earth clone that she was able to quickly dispatch thanks to Oni.

Mayonaka appeared at my side and stood in front of me. I did the necessary hand seals and created a fireball. It wasn't big enough to cause serious damage but if she wasn't able to block she would be sore for a couple of days.

Suddenly eight Kunai flew at me and three managed to cut my left shoulder, right side just below my ribs, and my left pants leg. She used water jutsu to create a water ball that she threw at me and I evaporated it with a fireball of my own. As the steam cleared Dairin was right in my face and we engaged in a fierce taijutsu battle.

She managed to punch me in the face on my right cheek, while her arms were beginning to bruise from blocking my hard kicks and punches.

"Now!" I yelled as I punched the ground.

Mayonaka jumped over me and pounced on Dairin. A small cavern opened up swallowing poor Oni whole, since he wasn't strong enough to break free of my underground earthen cage. Mayonaka ran back to my side and I did the hand seals for one of our basic clan techniques.

"Hunter Style: Preditor's Fang!" I yelled.

My fangs elongated and my nails sharpened. My Iris's changed from their normal hazel to a bright blood red, while my pupils turned into slits. Mayonaka growled and we ran at Dai in a black and red blur. She dodged both of us as we swiped at her legs and chest. She swiped at my chest with a kunai and I flipped out of her way since she couldn't reach that high. I landed four feet away from her and laced chakra in me feet to give me a strong and hard jump, lunging for my sister. She threw two shiruken at me and I twisted in midair dodging them. She took a step back to try and brace herself, but I already had her where I wanted her.

I straddled her with my left hand holding both of her wrists and my right hand holding a kunai to her throat. Mayonaka was positioned for a fatal blow to her neck should she escape and attempt to hurt me. I smiled and laughed at her angry face, and got off of her after she said she lost.

"I told you not to get mad when I beat you Dai-chan." I laughed as she angrily dusted herself off.

"I hate it when you use a clan jutsu on me. You know Oni and me can't do it just yet, and will you please let Oni out of the earth cage please. He is starting to get depressed down there without me." She stated with a sad and annoyed voice.

I opened up the ground after a few hand seals and Oni jumped out straight into Dairin's arms whining away. I turned to Minato and his team smiling.

"So what do you think?"

"That was awesome! Ninkin and there ninja are freaking amazing!" Obito yelled and the rest of his team nodded their heads.

I grinned and rubbed the back of my head. _"If they think that was amazing wait until they see us in a real fight."_ Mayonaka laughed.

I looked to her with a glare knowing I don't like being in battle with kids around. I growled at her and she growled back telling me I need to let go of the past in my head. We both heard a cough we both turned to glare at the offender.

"Your eyes." Rin gasped holding a hand to her mouth.

"They're blood red." Kakashi stated with a stunned voice.

"It's cool but it freaks me out at the same time." Obito admitted.

"What kind of Jutsu is that?" Minato asked me.

"Sorry." I said and quickly disbanded the Jutsu, making my fangs and nail go back to their normal length. "It's a basic jutsu of our clan."

"Your eyes are still red." Rin told me.

"I know, they will eventually go back to normal." I retorted giving her a sweet smile.

Dairin walked over to us and sat on the ground clutching her leg, with Oni right by her. I crouched down and placed my hand over her leg allowing my green-blue chakra to heal her leg. Everyone gasped amazed at what I was doing.

"You know medical jutsu?" Minato asked me with shock.

"Yeah our mother started teaching me when I was 5 while my father trained me. She was the healer in our clan, I can heal wounds, repair bone and tissue, and stop bleeding, but I can't do major surgery just yet. I am teaching myself now by studying from books about the body, and chakra networks." I smiled after I healed up my little sister.

We looked over the others brusied body and laughed.

"Your hair is a mess, and your still bleeding under your ribs." Dai laughed.

"Yeah well you don't look too good yourself." I giggled back. "You're getting better though, even though you still don't have great reach."

"You're really short for a ten year old." Obito remarked with a smirk.

Dairin glared at him. "I'm not short, you stupid Uchiha."

"Hey I'm not stupid, Midget!" Obito yelled back.

"I'm not a Midget, Neanderthal." Dairin growled at him, and I just smiled at the two.

"You're short for even a leprechaun." He smirked at her outraged expression.

"Oni, sick em'." Dai said in a calm voice with a smirk, and Oni jumped on poor Obito and attacked him.

* * *

After I healed Obito of his scratches we left to go to get something to eat at Ichiraku. We were all sitting there having a nice chat, and eating, when I felt a presence behind us just standing there. I turned around and dropped my chopsticks in my ramen. Dairin noticed and ended up doing the same thing. The others noticed later and looked at the intruder.

"Anatsu!" Said a tenor voice.

"Who the hell is that?" said Obito.

Dairin just looked at said boy. "Oni." She said with a calm voice.

Oni pounced and all you could hear was high pitched girly screams.

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter 2 of ****Imperfect Secrets: Dawn of Fire and Wind****! Please Review/Fav/Follow.**

**Special shout out to my sister DEADPrincess01 because without her Anatsu, Dairin, Mayonaka, and Oni wouldn't have been born in her crazy dream. She is also helping me out of my writer's block! So give her special loving!**

**P.S. Dairin's character is based on my sister DEADPrincess01's personality.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the hold up guys my laptop messed up again it's slower than molasses! I've been trying to work on all three of my stories, and was almost done with the other two. Sorry for any major screw-ups because I'm writing from my IPhone.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. If I did Obito obviously would have never been considered dead and still be on the good side and therefore Minato and a lot of other characters would still be alive!  
**  
Chapter 3 -

Minato looked in between the new comer and the Hyō sisters. All three of them had surprised yet hopeful faces. Everyone was silent and waiting for an answer as to who this man was in front of them.

He had, short gravity defying, red hair a couple shades darker than Anatsu. Green eyes with a blue ring around the cat-like pupils. He was a tad bit taller than Minato with a medium build. He wore black shinobi pants and a crimson red sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscular arms. His red and black fingerless gloves and his boots looked custom made, but what really stood out was his Konoha headband.

"Aruma?" Anatsu whispered, as if she spoke any louder he would disappear.

The man had just smiled at Anatsu. Suddenly there was a growl and from behind him came a big panther, although Kakashi noticed it wasn't bigger than Mayonaka. Suddenly Oni and Mayonaka walked up to the other panther and they began to rub their heads together.

"Hōno, I missed you!" Yelled Dairin.

The guy grabbed his chest like he was having a heart attack. "That hurt Dai-chan. I don't even get a hey Aniki?"

"What! He's your big brother?" Shouted Obito with one hand pointing at Aruma and the other lying limply at his side.

"Yup, that's my Aniki. Aruma!" Dairin smiles proudly while running up to him and attacking him with a big hug.

"So if he's your big brother then is he your big brother too?" Obito asked while pointing from Dairin to Anatsu.

"Yes." "No." Aruma and Anatsu said at the same time.

"OK, now I'm confused." Rin chimed in.

"Yes, I am older than her." Aruma said with a smirk.

"By 2 hours! Anyways he isn't older than me." Anatsu said with an irritated expression while crossing her arms over chest.

"Could you please explain why you think he isn't older than you? Even when you just said he is 2 hours older than you Anatsu-san?" Kakashi asked smugly.

"She doesn't think he's older than her because they are twins. Plus she doesn't like to be considered the younger one because she considers it as being small." Dairin rattled off while staring down Hōno, who was staring right back.

Dairin leaned over to Obito and whispered in his ear. "Plus she has this thing about being short. She hates that he's taller than her, so she freaks out when her height comes into a conversation. Its actually hilarious!"

"Really? I just wish I had a twin, I could prank even more people!" Obito whined with enthusiasm.

"Alright everyone settle down we can bother them with questions later. We have training tomorrow morning at 5:00 so don't be late. Right now you three are dismissed." Minato said with authority in his voice.

"Bye Sensi." Kakashi and Rin said as they began to walk in different directions.

Dairin noticed that one was missing from the two students that walked away. She turned her head to see that Obito was still in his spot next to her.

"Why are you still here, Minato-San said that you were dismissed?" Dairin asked softly with her head tilted to the side.

"I have nothing to do at home so I wanted to hang out with you guys. Do you want to go spar or something?" He asked already deflating a little.

Dairin watched this and felt sad for him. _He must get denied a lot of attention. Heck even his own teammates deny him of stuff!_

Dairin smiled and grabbed his hand hauling him off and Oni trailing along behind them. All the others heard as they were running was...

"We can spar, because if you're going to become Hokage you gotta be strong and I want to become the top Anbu captain. So we can get strong together and I'll be you right hand girl when you become Hokage!"

"She still has that dream of becoming to top Anbu captain? Shimai, I thought you would have got her out of that dream by now." Aruma laughed shaking his head.

Anatsu just crossed her arms over her chest and snorted. "She's stubborn, and if you hadn't mentioned that Anbu captains are feared throughout the lands she wouldn't have wanted to become one. Burazā."

"So it's my fault now?" Aruma dead panned.

"Yes, yes it is." Anatsu turned her head away from him and closed her eyes.

Minato stood there confused as the twins burst with laughter and hugged. He seriously thought Anatsu was mad at her twin brother. Minato didn't know whether to be angry or clap for their skills.

"Ego te mea cursus et media parata." Anatsu whispered while hugging her brother.

"Sic ego sororis." He whispered back to her while hugging her a bit tighter.

"Et qui suus ', in flava?" Aruma asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nec quid sentiatis, Aruma. Dairin videre quid esset iustus inmisso Genin a team, est similis tui." Anatsu sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"Sic igitur nullus pyladea affectus?" Aruma crossed his arms over his chest with a semi-hopeful expression on his face.

"Non." Anatsu said with determination.

Aruma just sighed a sad smile. He really wished his sister would stop being afraid of a romantic relationship with people.

Minato coughed to get the attention on of the gibberish speaking twins.

"Um, what was that?" Minato asked while rubbing that back of his head.

"Oh it's our twin gibberish according to Dairin. She only understands bits and pieces of it, but it's a language to us. So far only we truly understand it." Anatsu spoke while standing next to Aruma.

"So, my loving and sweet Shimai, who is this." Aruma stated as he tilted his head in Minato's direction.

"Aruma this is Minato I met him earlier today and he invited Dai-chan and I to watch his team practice, oh and he also asked me to give his team a mini lesson on ninkin." She smiled at Minato.

"Hello Hyō-san, your sisters are amazing. I was hoping to ask Anatsu to be a sparring partner of mine?" Minato asked with a hopeful expression.

"Well Tsu-chan can be a formidable opponent, with her short stature and all. She's -"

Aruma didn't get to finish his sentence because he was cut off by a fist to his face.

"I told you NOT to call me Tsu-chan and I'M NOT SHORT!" Anatsu stated as she straightened herself from punching Aruma.

Minato was stunned by the 180 that Anatsu's mood went through. It strangely reminded him of a girl he went to the academy with.

"Do you want to go spar Minato?" Anatsu asked while glaring at her brother.

"Um... Yeah let's go to training grounds 8." Minato said while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Aruma just watched as they walked away. Hōno came over and nudged his head reminding him to get up off of the ground.

"Let's go home boy, I'm beat and I bet you could sleep for a week too." Aruma said as he began walking home with his loyal no kin in tow.

**So I don't know if I should just write the translation in parentheses next to the sentence or translate it down here... So review me your opinion! Just so everyone knows the language that Anatsu and Aruma speak in is actually Latin, but I just google translated the sentences.**

_**Anatsu:**_ _**I missed you my other half.**_

_**Aruma:**_ _**So did I sister.**_

_**Aruma:**_ _**So who's the blonde?**_

_**Anatsu:**_ _**It's not what you think. He was just letting Dairin see what a Genin team is like.**_

_**Aruma:**_ _**So no romantic feelings?**_

_**Anatsu:**_ _**No.**_

**Hey everyone so this was a short chapter for me because I wanted to get it done for everyone. I've already started chapter 4, which will be dedicated to Aruma and Dairin, but please be patient with me seeing as I work and I don't have a laptop. I have to write off of my tablet or IPhone.**

**Special shout out to my twin brother and little sister for helping with the story, and the fact that Dairin and Aruma are based off of them! I love that I can write fanfic and they enjoy it as well!**

**Until next time, Anatsu out! \\(^•^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

_Got my Laptop fixed... But it's still super slow -_-#_

_**Anyway this chapter is going to be mostly about how Dairin and Aruma are together. It is kinda a filler chapter because after this it will start getting more serious. So I hope this chapter makes you smile and it also helps to move the story along. There will be a time skip after this, but it is mostly so I don't have to write some years of just the same thing.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Original Characters, but I do own my OC's. If you would like to use them please ask first.**

Chapter 4 –

Dairin walked into the house with a slight scowl on her face. 'That cute retard almost burnt my hair off.' She suddenly stops and gasps. 'Did I just call him cute… Oh No!'

She runs into the kitchen trying to find her stash of pocky. She rummages through the cabinet in the corner above the fridge no one uses. But she can't seem to find it anywhere in the kitchen. 'Where is it!'

She hears someone chewing something behind her and slowly turns to see Aruma going to eating her last stick of pocky.

"That's my pocky Aniki!" she cries as she watches him pause from taking the first bite.

"Oh I found it when I was trying to hide my dango from Natsu-Chan." He said while thinking.

He stopped and looked at his imōto's pleading face. He thought over the benefits of giving the girl her favorite candy and quickly came to his decision.

He ate the last stick of pocky right in front of Dairin's face.

"This means war baka!" She stated in a deadly calm voice.

Dairin walks up to her bedroom with Oni trotting along behind her. She then stops looks down both ways of the hallway, and begins to make a tiny unnoticeable puddle that looked like Oni had an accident on the floor.

"Sorry Oni but I need to get the baka back." She whispered to her ninkin with a smile.

He replied when he came up and nuzzled her legs with his head. She smiled and put the end of chakra wire, that her Ane got her, in the puddle and strung it along until it reached the middle of her room. She got up, closed the door, and sat in the middle of her room with the string in her hands just waiting.

Aruma walked upstairs and into the hallway heading for Dairin's room. He was going to semi apologize to her, and then tell her to suck it up and be a ninja. Anatsu would probably slap him upside his head for it if she found out, but it won't hurt their little sister, so she'll be fine.

He stepped in front of her door when he felt something wet squish between his toes.

"Oni this is disgusting, Dairin haven't you been potty-training-"

Out of the blue he felt a jolt of electricity through his body. It stunned him, and then he felt pain in his right side, as he was falling on the ground.

"That's what you get for eating my pocky!" Dairin stated as she was walking down the hall towards their sister's room.

There was a poof heard in the house and then a knock at the door.

"I'll get the door, but this isn't over imōto." Aruma stated as he got up and headed for the front door.

Dairin continued on into her Ane's room with Oni right behind her. She stopped at the door and admired the artwork that was her Ane's door.

It was a beautiful painting, where there is a misty road that divides the picture into two of the same but completely different sides. One side the trees that lined the road were a nice healthy green and had the perfect sky indicating the time of year was summer. The other side the tree's leaves were a brilliant orange, yellow, and red. The leaves almost seemed like they were on fire. And the sky was a pale yellow making it seem as tho the sun was beginning to set.

She thought that the picture explained her big sister's personality well. She was full of life and fun, but had seen an end to a certain part of her life. She could be a hot head, even tho she denies it to the fullest, but she was normally the calm and calculating one in harsh situations.

Her Ane painted their brother's and her doors as well. Their brother's door was simple yet complimented his nature chakras. The door was black but faded into grey in the corners, in the center there were a pair a bright orange-yellow eyes. And blue lightning that formed the body of Hōno, his Panther.

Her door was all of her, just bottled into a painting. Her door looked like a rain forest with a panther lazily sleeping in a high tree. But the sky was a storm the blew the big leaves and had rain pouring down. It matched with her personality perfectly Aruma had said once it was finished.

She finally moved her hand to open the door when Anatsu spoke up.

"I was wondering when you would finally come inside."

Dairin opened the door to see her Ane packing her mission bag. She had her hair pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head, and her bangs over her left eye. She had on her mesh shirt that stopped two inches below her chest, but bindings on just to keep her boobs in place. She had on a pair of black shorts, kunai holster on her right thigh, and her Konoha headband being used as a belt. With black combat boots that had a hide-away blade in the toe, along with the Hyō clan symbol on the sides in red.

"I was just admiring your door Ane-San." Dairin said as she as she climbed on her sister's bed and began to look at the items in the mission bag, while unpacking it unconsciously.

"You always admire my door and then burst in. What if I had someone in here with me…?" Anatsu asked with a frown on her face as she continued to put her cloak into her bag and looked up at her sister.

Dairin gave Anatsu the Really? face that she tends to give their brother when he says stuff that is absolute crap. Anatsu just laughed and went to grab her curved tanto she had hidden under the left side of her bed. When she got back up and looked at her sister she was wearing her cloak, had her spare forehead protector around her head covering her eyes, and her new bindings around Oni's head. he was sitting in her lap while giving Anatsu his innocent look.

Anatsu looked inside her bag and then looked at her sister again. "You unpacked my bag and then dressed yourself up?!"

"Ummm….. since you smell mad and I can't see you….. how about we say no." Dairin said with a big grin.

Anatsu snatched her cloak off her sister and pushed Oni off of her bed. She repacked her bag in a minute and placed her bag inside a scroll so she didn't have to carry it on her back. The burgundy haired woman just rolled her eyes and pushed her sister out of her room.

"Stay out of my room and don't burn anything down please." Anatsu stated with her hand on the door.

"Was the burning comment meant for me or Aruma?"

"You know who I was talking about, I'll be back tonight." And after Anatsu stated that she vanished with a swirl of black rose petals.

"Aruma! Tsu-Chan did it again!" Dairin yelled as she closed her sister's door and walked into the living room seeing a blonde exiting the house. "When is she going to realize that she unlocked Mom's Kekkei Genkai. And why was Minato-San here?"

"He was asking me if I had seen Anatsu he wanted to ask her something." Aruma sighed as he looked at his little sister who had Anatsu's headband around her eyes again.

She began to sniff the air, smelled Aruma in front of her, and stopped. Aruma used his shadows to hold her feet in place and shocked her with a lightning jutsu. While also punching her in her shoulder.

"That's for shocking me earlier." He let her go and forgot that she was indeed his little sister.

"It's not over yet Baka!"

Dairin ran up and began a series of kicks and punches all aimed for various areas of the body. She was so irritated and concentrated on landing a hit that she forgot she was inside the house.

Aruma had a mini panic attack when Dairin almost knocked over Anatsu's vase she bought in the Land of Rain. He let one of her hits connect with his stomach and shadow teleported them to the training grounds. He grabbed her still connected leg and threw her over to the other side of the field.

"So are you ready to finish this war?" Aruma asked.

"Yeah with me as the victor!" and Dairin charged him again but this time she vanished as her fist was connecting with his forearm and he felt her heel connecting with his ribs.

He knew that was going to leave a bruise in the morning. _'Good that means she is getting stronger.'_

"Don't you dare hold back Aniki!" Dairin fumed.

As their spar/battle continued on both of their panthers decided to sit this one out on the side lines. Honō was watching the ordeal with a blank expression on his face, while Oni was laying on his side half asleep watching a butterfly floating above his head.

"Dang it Oni! Stop staring at the butterfly, your thoughts are distracting me!" Dairin's yelled and awoke her ninkin.

Aruma took advantage of the situation and swiped her legs from underneath her with a sweep kick. Making her land on her back and getting her even more dirty than she already was.

"You have to learn how to filter out his thoughts from entering your mind. You need to put up a mental barrier that stops useless thoughts from entering, and allows actual conversations to come through freely." Aruma stated as he stood over her with his arms crossed.

"Stop with the lectures and fight me already." Dairin said as she flipped back onto her feet.

Aruma charged her hitting all of her weak defensive points, throwing her off balance and off guard. Dairin tried to put up a good defense, but knew that wasn't one of her strong suits.

She was the brute of the siblings. She fought head on and was a charge type of fighter. She loved hand to hand combat and normally was always on the offensive. So why did she need to work on her defense if she was the one delivering all the blows?

She got angry and locked eyes with her brother, throwing him off and confusing him.

She leapt back and began a small series of hand signs.

"Clone Jutsu!" She yelled and another Dairin pooled into existence next the the original.

She smiled at her small victory at the fact it didn't come out deformed. She was hopping it didn't, so her big brother wouldn't laugh at her failure.

Both Dairin's charged from either side of Aruma. The latter smirked and did a backflip right before that could they could make contact.

From the escape her brother pulled, her clone kicked her in her side as she punched her clone in the face. Therefore dispelling her own clone herself.

"What the heck Aniki?" Dairin fumed at a laughing Aruma.

"Ok, ok. How about we both do one final move and the one who makes contact wins?" Aruma asked after he calmed down from laughing.

"Fine but you owe me some pocky!" Dairin yelled.

"How about you help me find Anatsu's stash of Dango and I'll buy you some pocky?" Aruma asked as he got into his fighting stance.

"How about no, because you're just going to frame me when she sees it gone and I am not getting locked in a genjutsu again for you." Dairin deadpanned.

"Fine, I'll take you to get pocky but you're paying for it by yourself... I know you have that stash of money for when you run out of pocky, and Tsu-chan won't buy it for you." Aruma smirked.

"Ugh fine!" Dairin sighed loudly and charged at him.

They both met in the middle... and because of his height and arm length advantage Aruma won, but Dairin did get him hard enough while being punched he was going to have a nice bruise on his chest.

* * *

As they were walking home from the candy store a raven haired boy ran up to the duo.

"Hey Dairin! Hi Hyō-San. What are you guys doing?" Obito asked with a grin.

"You can call me Aruma no need for formalities when you already know my siblings." Aruma chuckled.

"O-oh ok." Obito stuttered out shyly.

"So what's up Bito?" Dairin questioned holding her bag and pushing Oni back with her foot.

"Well I was wanting to know what you guys are doing. Minato-sensei is actually in the village today so we normally take him out to eat, and I was wondering if you guys would like to join us?" Obito asked with a shy smile.

"How about we have it at our place?! Ane-chan is on a mission but she will be back tonight. That way we can surprise her and give Minato-San a nice happy-to-be-home dinner!" Dairin exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"That would be awesome!" Obito shouted with glee.

"That probably isn't a good idea. You know 'Natsu hates surprises, and will probably end up punching someone." Aruma shook his head.

"No! She will love it and be happy we invited everyone over." Dairin decided with a sparkle in her eye.

"Plus if she does hit anyone, I'll just push Kaka-Baka in the way. He deserves a good punch in the face." Obito slyly grinned with mischief in his eyes.

"It's your funeral." Aruma shrugged and then walked off.

"Ok your job is to find everyone, except Anatsu because she will just poof in the house, and invite them over at eight tonight ok?" Dairin questioned Obito who just nodded in response.

"And I'll get everything set up and ready. Ok go!" Dairin stated and the two went their opposite ways.

* * *

After Aruma left the two kids he walked around the village for a bit. He decided that he should buy some things from the market. Because knowing his baby sister she would clean the house of certain things when she cooked.

Heading to another vendor's stall to look at some of his merchandise Aruma seen a flash of red and then met the ground.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry! I'm a major klutz sometimes ya know!"

Aruma looked up and seen a woman with long red hair that barely touched the ground with her bent over slightly.

She had big deep purple eyes that almost made them look brown. Her hair was a dark red, but not as dark as his twin's, and she wore it down with her bangs held to the side by a clip. She had on a white T-shirt, a forest green vest over it with a swirl symbol on the back, and black spandex capris. She had on the standard shinobi sandals but a black pair.

Aruma thought she was stunning.

"No it's my fault I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He lied to make her feel better.

"I'm still very sorry, my name is Kushina Uzumaki!" She gave a big grin with her hand extended out to shake.

"Aruma Hyō, heir to the Hyō clan." He shook her hand back.

"You're a Hyō, my clan had a history with your clan. Some of my ancestors got married to yours and had children. That's why you have red hair and massive chakra ya know." Kushina rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm sorry I've never met a Hyō before, and when I get nervous I start rambling." Kushina laughed.

"It's alright my baby sister has a habit of doing that as well. There are only three Hyō's left and you are looking at one now. Our clan was massacred and our parents hid my siblings and I so we could carry on their legacy." Aruma said with a haunted look in his eyes.

"I feel your pain my clan was destroyed during the destruction of our homeland. Some of us fled but there aren't many left of us." Kushina said sadly as she rubbed her left arm with her right hand, looking at the ground.

Seeing the familiar pained look in her eyes stirred something he wasn't familiar with in his chest. He needed to make her feel better. He decided that he wouldn't allow her to be sad around him, but make her feel nothing but happiness.

"Do you want to hang out with me tomorrow?" Aruma asked with a small smile.

"W-why would you want to hang out with me? You do know about me right, the villages monster?" Kushina replied back with a confused look on her frowning face.

"All I see is a funny and cool woman, who has beautiful red hair and amazing purple eyes. Yes I do know you are the host to the Nine Tails... and you know what? I don't care! You are Kushina Uzumaki and I would like to know you better and hopefully become your friend." Aruma answered her with a soft tone and gentle eyes.

"Yes, I would love to hang out with you tomorrow." Kushina said with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Good, now I have to get some more groceries and make sure my sister isn't burning our house down. Would you like to have dinner with us?" Aruma laughed.

Kushina smiled a big smile, never one to turn down free food. "Sure!"

"Well, come on!" Aruma exclaimed and they began the rest of their journey.

* * *

Team Seven arrived at the door of the Hyō sibling's household.

Rin had a smile on her face and was holding a container with pie in it. Obito had a huge smile on his face for being on time and getting his job done perfectly. Kakashi had a bored look in his eyes and his arms crossed over his chest.

Minato had a small smile on his face and was donning his casual where, which consisted of a white open zipper hoodie with a thick blue stripe going down the arms and sides of it. He was sporting a pair of cargo pants and his standard shinobi sandals.

Minato lifted his hand to knock on the door when a loud crash was heard. This made him open the door and burst in with a Kunai in hand ready to fight. But before him stood a one of the most hilarious scenes he had seen.

Dairin was standing on a step stool trying to reach the bowl that was on top of the cabinets. Aruma was lying on the ground with a broken plate above his head and Oni on his face. Then there was Kushina, to his complete surprise, who was holding back a laugh behind her hands.

"Sooo..." Obito broke the silence.

"Oh, Hi you guys! Food is almost done." Dairin waved them in.

"Is Aruma-san alright?" Rin asked with obvious concern.

"Yeah he's fine. He was walking by when Oni decided to jump from the counter and onto Aruma's face. This scared him, causing another broken dish and his head meeting the floor." Dairin explained as she pushed the step stool out of the way and began to make a salad in the big bowl.

"Kushina why are you here?" Minato asked the purple-eyed woman.

"Oh, Aruma invited me over. I kinda knocked him over in the marketplace and he invited me to have dinner other you guys ya know." Kushina shyly grinned, while rubbing the back of her head.

"Pift, because you're a clumsy ninja." Obito huffed as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the Uzumaki.

"What you say punk! Do you repeat that so I can actually hear you?" Kushina growled shaking her fist in the air.

"You're a clumsy ninja!" Obito yelled at her.

The two continued to argue back and forth with the others watching.

"Why are they arguing?" Dairin asked clearly confused.

"They always do that. Either of them will say something to get the other one angry and then they argue." Minato explained, "Obito is Kushina's favorite, so they always bother each other."

"Oh really, well that's nice... I guess." Aruma sighed as he wakes over to the bicker people.

The front door was heard opening and everyone turned to see Anatsu throwing her backpack on the ground next to the door. She rubbed her hand over her face and kicked off her boots, then looked up.

"Why is everyone in my house?" Anatsu questioned.

"Surprise! We're having a happy-to-be-home party, and you are one of the honored guests." Dairin explained while walking over to her Ane and pulling her to the table. "Besides, you're right on time because the food is done."

Everyone say at the table, which surprisingly fit everyone, and ate their dinner.

* * *

"This was awesome!"

"Great job Dairin."

"It's ok." "Ouch!"

"This was really good."

"Amazing food, ya know."

"Good job Imotō/Dai-chan."

"Thanks you guys!" Dairin smiled as everyone finished off their food.

They all cleaned up and sat in the living room talking, and telling everyone stories, and sharing about themselves. The time flew by and the group began to head home.

Anatsu smiled at the last visitor before they left and she closed the door.

"Alright I have an announcement to make." She called her siblings.

They all gathered in the living room and sat in a triangle.

"Starting tomorrow, Dairin we are officially beginning your intense training. No weakness, no breaks, no slowing down, and no quitting. We are going to teach you about the clan and more jutsu's. So, are you ready?" Anatsu stated with a straight face with Aruma nodding in response.

"Hell yeah!" Dairin fist pumped the air.

"Then go to sleep, we start at daybreak." Aruma demanded but with a soft smile.

"I'll see you two in the morning." Dairin grinned as she looked at her older siblings.

"Oh and Dairin?" Anatsu sighed to get her attention.

"Yes Aneki?" Dairin asked with her head tilted to the side.

"If you're not up and at the training grounds before us tomorrow, or if I have to wake you up. That will be 50 laps around Konoha and I will have a Mayonaka chase you her fire form. Seeing as your first day of training is with me." Anatsu stated as she walked past her little sister to go to her room.

"She's not serious is she?" Dairin asked with a large eyes filled with panic and worry.

"Test her and see if she's serious." Aruma smirked.

"I need to go to bed now. Natsu-Chan wakes up early even if she's exhausted the night before." Dairin ran to her room with Oni close behind.

Aruma shook his head while laughing. He got up and stretched his now healed muscles, Anatsu healed them after they ate dinner. He headed up to his room and rubbed his face, remembering that he was going to hang out with the Uzumaki tomorrow.

"Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day." Aruma smiled while walking into his room.

* * *

**Well there is Chapter 4! *\\(^.^)/* *Shaking pom-poms***

**Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter and a review is always welcome. Favorites and Follows are never turned away as well.**

***whispers* I am so into American Horror Stories it's crazy! Like my best friend had me watch it from the beginning on Netflix and after the first episode I was hooked. I mean it's one of those stories that confuses you but you keep watching because the end ties it all together. Ugh I'm on the second season, and if you haven't watched it and need a new show to watch that is the show for you.***

**On another note: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter and sorry for the wait. It is difficult and annoying to write a story on you r IPod or IPhone…. Its quite irritating actually.**

**Have a amazing day! *Throws Cyber Cookies to all who read this!***

**~Beautiful-note2895**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here we are again you guys! This update was quicker wasn't it?**

**I have decided to make the story of the Hyō siblings into a Trilogy! My siblings and I (who the characters are based on) made this elaborate plotline of what happened to the clan. So instead of making it into one of those 75 chapter stories, I have decided to make it into a trilogy in order to keep you interested and not overwhelmed!**

_Now on with the story *Gives everyone a bag of popcorn*_

_~Just so everyone knows there is a 5 year timeskip._

Chapter 5 –

A 15 year old girl with bright red hair and purple bangs crouches in the bushes with her large red eyed panther above her in the trees.

She adorned a pair of short black spandex shorts and a short sleeved Kimono top. The top was blood red, just a couple shades darker than her hair, the lining was black as well as the Obi. She also had a thin white sash that she tied around the Obi. Her Headband was tied around her neck like a choker, and her thigh high black combat boots that have the Hyō clan symbol in red on the side.

"Come on Oni we need to move before Bito finds us." Dairin sighs as she stealthily gets up.

She sniffs the air and heads west towards one of her teammates. She climbs a tree and sits next to one of her teammates, Asuma Sarutobi. He had spikey black hair and a slender face. He had big brown eyes that seemed bigger when he was surprised. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with a high neck and a baggy brown vest with a hood. He had chin length bangs that he kept under his headband worn proudly on his forehead. His upper arms had binding wrapped around them, for who knows what reason. Then he wore standard black sweats and shinobi sandals.

"Did you see anyone on your way over here." Asuma asked in a hushed tone.

Dairin sighed in boredom, Asuma was Kakashi and Rin's age which just so happened to be 17. He had gotten placed on her team after his sensei didn't comeback from a mission and was later found dead. They only had two team members at the time and it was a perfect match for them.

"I'm bored no one has made a move to attack the other team for an hour and a half. I want to take someone out already." Dairin whined softly in annoyance.

"You know if you just start fighting without thinking that Sensei will just lock you in another genjutsu again." Asuma chuckled and gave Oni some jerky.

"Why do you always give him food?" Dairin questioned.

"So that I don't end up like the Uchiha you sick him on."

"Smart." Dairin commented and then turned to watch in the opposite direction from her teammate.

"Dairin!" Asuma whispered harshly.

Dairin sniffed the air and turned her head to the North. "Sensei is fighting two of the enemy, which leaves us with the other two."

Dairin smirked and began to make her way down the tree with Asuma right behind her.

"We need to regroup." She stated.

"Yeah but where is he-"

"Hey, guys did you hear Sensei start the battle?" Their last teammate said enthusiastically.

Dairin liked that about him he was always up for a fight, and majority of the time their Sensei paired them together to spar.

Shisui Uchiha was their last teammate, had the gorgeous Uchiha genes. But a head full of short wild curls, much like another Uchiha she knows, and a round face that always had a smile on it separated him from the others. He was the youngest of their team, being 13 years old, and a major player/pervert.

He wore a high collared black shirt that had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back on the neck, and black pants. He had a brown harness across his chest and fastened over both shoulders that held his tantō. He had bindings wrapped around his shins down to his ankles with black standard shinobi sandals. His headband was also worn across his forehead.

Both Dairin and Asuma face palmed, and turned to begin their search of the other two enemies.

"I'm guessing that's a yes. So what's the plan?" Shisui asked.

Their team was very leveled out. Dairin was a tracker and Taijutsu type. Asuma was strategist and Ninjutsu type. Shisui was a sensory and Genjutsu type.

"We need to dispatch of the other two enemies and then help sensei." Dairin answered.

"No we need to draw them to the battle Sensei is in. Then we can just take them down with team effort. They still have problems fighting as a team, so we can use that to our advantage." Asuma stated. "Dairin can you smell them out for us?"

"Sure."

Dairin stopped and closed her eyes. She smelled the air around her twice and then took off Northeast about a mile away from their Sensei's fight. The other enemies seemed to be going to join that battle.

"We need to go help Sensei. The others are moving toward her battle. Shisui you can get there faster than us go ahead, and keep them at bay until we can get there." Dairin demanded with a straight face.

"Got it!" Shisui nodded his head and then began to flicker past them and out of sight.

"You ready to slide Asuma?" Dairin smirked as she did a simple few hand signs and blew out a steady stream of water from her mouth. The water hit the ground and the two shinobi and ninkin jumped on the puddle and glided their way to the battlefield.

As they began to go a distance Dairin stopped blowing water from her mouth and used her chakra to keep it moving under her feet.

"I don't know why you just can't do that Shadow teleport thing you do when we train." Asuma sighed as he jumped over an uprooted tree trunk

"Ugh, I haven't perfected it yet. I can only teleport a couple feet away from where I originally was, and the only time I can teleport massive distances is when I panic. Even then I don't end up where I want to be, I end up in the complete opposite direction!" Dairin huffed with annoyance.

Oh she was going to kick some serious butt today.

They finally made it to the battle and seen Shisui holding off the two enemies they were after and doing a pretty good job.

"Dammit! Quit ogling the fight and get over here!" Shisui yelled behind his shoulder as he dodged a flying senbon and kunai.

"I'll go help him. You go and help Sensei." Dairin said as she took off for the lesser of the battles.

"Got it!" Asuma took off for the greater battle and stopped an oncoming attack headed for their Sensei's ninkin.

Dairin slid into the battle and stopped a kunai in mid strike clashing it into her own. She looked passed the blade and stared into a Sharingan eye.

"Hey there Bito, yah missed me?" Dairin grinned as she pushed back his blade and flipped back onto her feet.

"I don't know, maybe." He replied as he started hand signs, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

A few small fireballs blew her way, but she doused them with her own water balls. Though she wasn't expecting the kunai hidden in the fireballs, luckily Shisui flashed in and blocked them with his own kunai. They switched Opponents and she got to go after her rival.

"Hello again Rin." Dairin lazily greeted as she begun a series of kicks and punches heading for the mid ranged fighter.

"Dairin, you know you won't get him, all he sees is me." Rin smirked while dodging purposely trying to anger the redhead.

"Yeah, but you keep giving your attention to The King of Ice. I'm always there for him." Dairin grinned and jumped back as Rin threw a senbon at her.

Rin weaved a couple hand signs as Dairin came rushing at her. A wall of earth came forth from the ground to block the path of her assailant. Dairin charged her body with her lightning chakra, since she couldn't pool it into one area of her body yet, and barreled through the wall.

Rin went to throw a kunai at her rival, but the redhead just dodged it again. They exchanged a few more punches and kicks before Oni joined in the fight from nowhere.

The brunette was beginning to have a difficult time, but as she looked to the side she seen her teammate was trying to keep up with his speedy little cousin.

Oni hit her in the stomach with his massive tail and knocked the wind out of her. Dairin came up on her and was going to deliver a punch to her chest, but she grabbed her kunai and slashed Dairin in her left shoulder.

Dairin grunted and kicked Rin's feet out from under her while she was still slightly disoriented. As the older girl fell back Dairin jumped up, and straddled her to the ground quickly pulled out a kunai, and stabbed the blade into the ground next to Rin's head.

"You're dead." Dairin smirked and took off to help their sensei as she noticed that Kakashi took down Asuma.

Shisui and Obito joined into the big fight as well. Then everyone decided to go all out.

* * *

Everyone sat down on the grass as Anatsu and Rin began to heal all of the cuts and bruises everyone had. Anatsu always healed Minato last, because he insisted that the students were to be healed first.

She had healed the black eye that both Kakashi and Obito sported, courtesy of an annoyed Dairin. She giggled when they both winced at the contact she had to make in order to heal it. Dairin got tired of them both catching her in small genjutsus that she pulled her headband up around her eyes and slugged them both in the eye. Taking out a stunned Kakashi, whose Sharingan is still very sensitive and surprising Obito.

With how hard she hit them Kakashi's eye ended up bleeding from the old scarring around his eye and the tissue connected to his tear duct. He didn't feel anything at first because of the adrenaline and shock, but after sitting on the sidelines for a bit and Rin noticing his eye, he felt the pain surge through him. Rin had already begun to stop the bleeding and lessen the pain but she couldn't do much because she didn't have enough experience.

Everyone ended up stopping the fight so that Anatsu could tend to his eye. The burgundy haired woman was surprised when she got a medical look at Kakashi's eye, because the brunette had healed more than she thought. She healed the part of the damage done to his eye and stopped the bleeding in the scar tissue.

Anatsu sighed as she went to work and healed the rest of the damage done to his eye. It took longer on the scar tissue because it had healed on its own and was more resistant to healing than a fresh wound. She finished and healed the rest of the silver haired boy's wounds.

Rin had healed Shisui and Asuma, but she was about to heal Obito who had a pretty nasty cut down his leg. Anatsu noticed that Rin was slightly sweating and her hands were shaking.

"Rin did you eat before heading out to our training battle?" Anatsu asked the young girl who paused and looked at her superior.

"No I hadn't Anatsu-Sensei at the time I wasn't hungry." Rin looked down with a guilty blush on her cheeks.

"You should always eat before going on a mission or just simply sparring. As your body breaks down the food it gives you a steady flow of energy and replenishes your chakra. Take my water bottle and ration bar from my bag and eat. I'm proud of you for how far you have gotten, but disappointed in not taking better care of your body Rin." Minato told her with a light frown.

"You did a great job in healing Kakashi's eye. You heal almost half of the tissue and stopped the bleeding of the scar tissue. Good job Rin-chan." Anatsu praised her with a smile.

"Now as for you Dairin what were you thinking punching them in the eye like that? The Sharingan in more sensitive that the normal human eye, heck even Aruma's eyes. Besides that you know it's only been three years since Obito gave Kakashi his Sharingan. It took a full year for his body to get used to his eye, and another year for him to finally be able to see clearly out of it. He just learned how to deactivate it!" Anatsu yelled at her younger sister with disappointment.

"I'm disappointed Dai-chan, you know better than to let things get you angry so quickly." Anatsu sighed as she healed the last small wound on her sister. "Minato will get to decide your punishment because it was his student that you hurt."

Dairin just frowned and moved away from the group a few feet. She didn't want them to stare at her after she just got scolded by not only her Aneki, but also her Sensei.

"That's a pretty nasty wound their Obito. I think I'm gonna have to stitch it up and let it heal on his own." Anatsu sighed as she went through her bag pulling out a needle and thread.

"NO! Please just heal it Anatsu-Sensei, we don't need to stitch it up. It doesn't even hurt." Obito whined as he held back tears.

"I'm just kidding Obito." Anatsu laughed as she healed a now frowning Obito.

"Ok Namikaze, it's your turn." Anatsu stated as she let the green glow light her hands and placed them over Minato's chest.

"You didn't heal yourself, or Rin?" Minato asked confused about the lecture they both just gave Rin about poor self-preservation.

"Medics learn how to heal themselves without the use of their hands. Rin healed herself right after Dairin got her out, and I healed myself as I made my way over to heal Kakashi. How would a medic be able to heal others if they cannot even heal themselves." Anatsu smirked as understanding crossed Minato's features.

"Ok, I'm all done everyone is healed and good to go." Anatsu declared as she stood up and dusted off her khaki shorts.

"Alright now, both teams did a great job today." Minato announced.

"But there were still some problems that need to be worked on." Anatsu finished.

"But next time it's Students verses Senseis." Minato explained while Anatsu grinned.

"Anatsu –Sensei you're getting that look in your eye again." Asuma stated.

"I'm just excited to see how much you guys have grown. I haven't sparred against you three since the last teamwork test. But the catch to this next battle is that you will be training with the other team for two weeks. That is more than enough time to learn each other's battle strengths and weaknesses. Because you won't always be partnered with your team and you will have to learn how to work with someone on the battlefield. In two and a half weeks is our next battle so be prepared and see you guys first thing tomorrow morning." Anatsu informed the two teams.

"You six are dismissed." Minato smiled.

The teens all walked off together and the last thing that the two teachers seen, was both of their female students punch the youngest Uchiha from either side.

"He needs to learn to control his mouth." Anatsu face palmed.

"He will don't worry about it. He has an amazing Sensei who has made him into a fine Genjutsu specialist and sensory type." Minato smiled at the now blushing Anatsu.

"Let's get you something to eat since you gave your food to Rin-chan, mister I am going to lecture my student but do the same thing I'm lecturing her about." Anatsu imitated Minato's voice in the, but failed in the end.

Minato chuckled at this and the two went off to find a restaurant.

* * *

They walked in compatible silence, it was comfortable and soothing. Mayonaka tagged along walking in front of the duo, but occasionally looking back.

Minato was reflecting over the years. He thought about all the times where just looking at the woman next him, just watching her smile, made his day. When he was confused about his feeling, and she would grab his hand in excitement and drag him along. His throat would get tight, and his hands would sweat.

There were times when he would blush around her, and he would tell himself she was just a little too close. When he longed to play in her hair, again he would lie to himself. He would think, _"I just want to know if her hair is more purple than red."_

* * *

_~~~~Mini Flashback~~~~_

_Their students had cornered him one day, asking if he had feelings for the oldest Hyō girl. He had said no and that they were just really good friends._

_Most of them sighed in defeat, but Obito and Dairin just shook their heads at him._

_Dairin had walked off, but before Obito followed he looked to his Sensei and said, "You're a horrible liar Minato-sensei. You should just tell her how you feel."_

"_Did you forget that you have feelings for one girl, yet fawn over another?" Minato asked with a smirk._

"_No, I'm not confused anymore. I came to a conclusion on my feelings Sensei. I'm just waiting to see if she feels the same way to. At least I admit I like her." Obito replied coolly and walked_ _off._

_~~~~End Flashback~~~~_

* * *

Minato sighed as he admitted to himself after a village festival that he had feelings for Anatsu. They had talked about their futures after they had enough of the crowds, sitting on top of the Hokage Monument.

* * *

_~~~~Flashback~~~~_

"_What do you want to do in your future? Where do you see yourself in seven years?" Anatsu had asked suddenly as she stared at the village below._

_Minato looked over at her, watching how she hugged her legs to her chest. Her head resting on her knees, as her hair gently blew in the breeze._

"_I'll be the Fourth Hokage. I will have surpassed my master, and I will have a small, but continuing to grow family. I will have a wife who will stand by my side, and kids to cherish. I'll continue to protect the village until my last breath. What about you?" Minato asked as he looked back out over the village._

"_That's the thing, I don't know." Anatsu said plainly._

"_So you can't see anything for your future. What about a husband, kids, a family, restoring your clan? Don't you want to move up in the world? Go places and see things that you haven't had the chance to?" Minato interrogated her, not fully believing she didn't know._

"_I don't really see anything ahead of me because all I have done and know how to do is live in the present. I found out at a young age that something can be taken away from you in a flash." Anatsu chuckled at her own words. "My whole clan was massacred before my eyes. Everyone I loved had been taken away from me and my siblings, and I have no idea why. It hurts knowing I couldn't do anything to stop it. But it also makes it hard to let people in, sure I have friends, but I'm afraid to love someone for the fear of losing them too. Having a family would drive me insane with worry and fear of losing them too. Aruma and Dairin can, they are still capable of letting people in. Dairin was too young to fully understand, and Aruma has grieved all he can. I just can't let it go." Anatsu said as she gave a sad smile._

_Minato looked at her and noticed that she was silently crying._

"_Well wherever you make it, I'm sure your parents will be proud." He ended the conversation letting the woman cry, but also showing that he was there for her._

_~~~~ End Flashback~~~~_

* * *

They made it to the restaurant getting a booth and sitting across from each other.

Anatsu reached up and pulled her hair out of its messy bun and let if fall down. Her long bangs naturally fell down and covered the left side of her face. Her hair looked like a purplish-red waterfall with how wavy it was.

She sighed in relief and hazel eyes looked into deep blue.

"So is being a Sensei still fun?" Minato chuckled as Anatsu flung her hair tie at him.

"Well with the kids on my team, it never gets boring I can honestly say." She smiled at him.

"Of course! You have the son of the Hokage, and Uchiha, and your little sister. Two of which you didn't even want to have for a first team." Minato smirked as she pouted at him.

"Have you tried to teach Dairin a jutsu? She has mediocre chakra control, and gets easily distracted. Don't let your team walk by or I have to threaten to burn her Pocky in order to get her attention back towards the lesson. I didn't want an Uchiha because they are all snobs. Lucky I got an Uchiha, but one just like Obito. Although I was happy to know that he isn't habitually late." Anatsu slouched in her chair and through her arm over her face.

"Dairin told my team that you practically forced Shisui to be a genjutsu type." Minato laughed.

The older Hyō female smiled at the memory.

* * *

_~~~~ Flashback ~~~~_

_Dairin and the new kid were walking towards the training grounds. Anatsu was waiting in the trees, far enough away from the training grounds so that she could watch them, but still go unnoticed._

_Anatsu smirked to herself. She had laid out a genjutsu trap to test the new kid out, but at the same time train Dairin to be able to break them. The trap was difficult enough to throw a chunin off, but weak enough to that any jounin would have instantly dispelled it._

_She really wanted to have a genjutsu type on her team. That way she could teach them all she knew, since she was a genjutsu master, and so that they could help their teammate out in the field._

_When the two crossed over into the trap they seen Anatsu, but then enemy ninja would attack. Dairin fell for it and tried to fight them off, while her teammate instantly dispelled it. Well she could hope an Uchiha would be able to do that, with how early they train the children._

"_Where is Anatsu-sensei?" Shisui asked as he looked around._

_Dairin was still fighting off the enemy, and Anatsu dropped down from the trees and patted the boy on his head._

"_Good job Shisui. You are a natural Genjutsu type; you were able to dispel my trap almost instantly. That would have thrown off most chunin, and it didn't even affect you." The oldest female said as she helped her sister out of the trap._

"_But I don't want to be a Genjutsu type. I know I am a natural, my uncle told me that, but I want to be a Ninjutsu master." Shisui explained._

_This caused Anatsu to halt in her next sentence, he didn't want to be a genjutsu type. Yet he had the ability to be the best in the world, even greater than all of his ancestors. The burgundy haired woman paused and thought over his words._

"_Shisui, do you know how talented you are? You could be the greatest genjutsu type in the world, plus you have the Sharingan to make it even better. You could go so far and you could still be amazing at ninjutsu. You could surpass your ancestors and make a name for yourself, why would you want to give that up? Besides you could just copy Jutsu with your Sharingan and perfect them during training. I promise I will make you a genjutsu master and help you surpass me and any other." Anatsu lectured the boy._

_Shisui thought about it for a minute and just looked at his Sensei._

"_Plus I could get my twin to teach you some awesome ninjutsu." Anatsu smiled at the boy whose eyes just shined._

"_Yeah I could be awesome and all the ladies will love me!" The boy fist pumped the air._

_Dairin and Anatsu both face-palmed and shook their heads._

"_Alright you two let's get started, since you both are ahead we will hone you talents. You will try to find me and then trap me. If you aren't going in with the intention to take me out you won't catch me." Anatsu smirked._

"_How do you know that I could just find you with my Sharingan." Shisui stated smartly._

"_She can trick a Sharingan and a byakugan. She's a sensory type and knows a ninjutsu to fool your doujutsu." Dairin replied with a sigh._

"_If you don't catch me before lunch time I will allow you to have the help of a team." Anatsu smiled._

_The two kids cheered, but she quickly killed the buzz, "But you will have to catch their sensei as well before sunset."_

_With that the burgundy haired female took off._

_~~~~ End ~~~~_

* * *

"I didn't force him! I just encouraged him to use what he has to make himself better than those before him. I just pushed him into the right direction." Anatsu shrugged as she looked over the menu in front of her.

Minato looked at her with a smirk. "That direction just so happened to land him a one way ticket into being your apprentice."

Anatsu chocked on air when she heard that. She didn't want to have an Uchiha as an apprentice. Majority of that clan was naturally gifted in genjutsu. The reason she was so adamant about Shisui becoming a genjutsu type was because he was a prodigy. His skill level was far above his clan, and he was SO YOUNG!

"No I don't want an apprentice! I want to teach all of my students, but I want to pass down my abilities to my family. If I had an apprentice they would be well disciplined and probably become a mini me. I couldn't have that; no one can take my place!" Anatsu declared with her fist pressed into her palm.

Just then the waitress came up and took their orders; she came back with their drinks and a plate of Dango.

"Here are your drinks and a plate of Dango." The waitress said, but before she could take off, "Um miss we didn't order a plate of Dango."

"Shut up Minato, this is a blessing and you need to count it. I know I certainly am!" Anatsu said as she picked one up.

"Oh this is on me, you two love bugs are adorable. Now enjoy your dinner."

"Um ma'am we aren't dating, we're just friends." Anatsu cleared the air as she put the stick of Dango back down.

"Oh I'm sorry for my mistake, but you two would be a cute couple. Oh I need to stop I'm making things awkward. Go ahead and enjoy the Dango my treat for assuming things. I'll be back with your food." The waitress said as she began to walk away.

It was silent for a couple of minutes before Minato spoke up. "She was right."

Anatsu's chest tightened, because she had already told him. Here he goes feeding off of the old waitress's ideas. She was scared of what was going to come out of his mouth next.

"She really did make things awkward haha." He chuckled.

Anatsu paused and burst with laughter, at herself and Minato's lame joke.

By the time the waitress came back with their food the burgundy haired female was in tears with laughter at all of the blondes lame jokes.

"Okay, okay we need to stop. The food is here and my sides hurt." Anatsu breathed after she finally calmed down enough, and decided to take a drink.

"Yeah we better stop before the chef comes over, and arrests me for rotting his food with my jokes." Minato laughed.

Anatsu tried to hold in her laugh but failed. Then Minato learned why not to make jokes while she was taking a drink. It came out of her nose and all over her shirt and his as well.

* * *

Dairin was at home reading a romance book that took place during the warring era.

She was lying in the middle of her bed, with her legs straight up resting on the wall. One hand was holding her book, while the other was pulling on Oni's tail when she got to the good parts. Otherwise it was softly twisting his tail around.

She was getting to the part she had been waiting for when the underdog came back into the picture and swooped up his love. With his amazing new abilities, and hidden potential finally reached and mastered.

"_He was leaning forwards, tantalizingly slow. His breath ghosting over her lips, tickling them, yet making her shiver with excitement. Yuri closed her eyes waiting for their lips to finally meet in a long awaited reunion._

_Daisuke pulled the back of her head closer to him until-,"_

'_**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK'**_

Oni nipped at Dairin, making her realize how tight she was holding his tail.

"I'm sorry Oni." Dairin called after her Panther, who jumped into the tree outside of her open window.

Another knock altered her to the culprit of her unfinished love story. She stomped down the stairs in a particularly irritable mood. She was at the climax of the story, and when she was done she was going to raid her ane-chan's bookshelf for something else.

Dairin wrenched open the door with force, scaring the person waiting on the other side.

"Obito, this better be good. You just caused me to stop reading right before the best part of this book." She fumed

"Well I was coming to ask you-," Just then Anatsu and Minato teleported to the house.

The older Hyō was running up the stairs, with what looked like strawberry soda, down the front of her shirt. It looked like Minato-sensei had a little bit on his shirt too.

"Anatsu hurry up, the waitress said she could only hold our table for 5 minutes." Minato yelled up the stairs.

"Well you go change at your house, then come back to get me!" She screamed back.

Obito was confused, but looked back at Dairin who was glued to the inside of her book.

"Dairin?"

"Yes Obito?" she replied, while still reading her book.

"_Yuri I have waited for you for so long. Will you do me the honor or marrying me?" Daisuke proposed to the shocked bluenette._

"Dairin would you like to go on a date with me? Obito asked his crush.

* * *

**And BAM! I will leave you all with a cliff hanger until the next chapter! If you have questions feel free to ask me. Aruma and Kushina will have their own chapter dedicated to them... So will Obito and Dairin! which will probably be the next chapter or the one after.**

**Thanks for the love and support. I am going to bed now... running on 2 hours of sleep isn't good for someone like me right now.**

**~\\(^.^)/ AVI**


End file.
